A Female SOLDIER?
by MischaBleach
Summary: A young woman is trying to join the ranks of SOLDIER but what if she catches the eye of one particular General? And what is this deep connection he feels to her - could he be the one to help restore her early memories? SxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hooray! No more Russian for a while - i've practically just returned from Russia today and i'm putting this opening to a new story up. Aren't i nice when half asleep?

Anyway - this is the second story I've put up here and as with my other story_ 'Family Bonds', _it would be nice to know what you think of it and how you think I can improve it. Please though, no abusive comments.

**Disclaimer:**All characters and such from FF7 belong to those nice people called SquareEnix - never in a million years have I owned it.

A Female Soldier?

Chapter 1

Greyness.

That was all that could be seen as the rain fell in relentless waves, shrouding the buildings of Midgar within its dismal curtain.

Several small blocks of light could be seen from beneath the dark, menacing figure of ShinRa tower.

The barracks weren't the nicest place to live, but to many cadets it was home. This night was usually full of drunks staggering back from one of the many pubs and clubs situated near the large tower, but no one had dared to brave the rain. Instead all the cadets were wandering around the dorms, searching for friends to spend time with – either to chat or annoy.

Jen Laurett didn't have that liberty. From the start of the first year, Laurett had hidden away from the rest - only coming out for classes and meals. But Laurett had reasons...

"It's really coming down out there..." Kai Sareto lowered the curtain as Jen walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a tightly wrapped towel.

"It's Friday – not many gonna be happy about that."

"Yes but J, we cadets do have a common room area – and it has a small bar." Kai flicked his sandy hair back over his shoulder and began to tie it in a ponytail.

"So why are you here instead of there?"

"I came to check on you – a hundred or so cadets crammed in the barracks and you're the only woman here." He clucked his tongue as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wow – I'm honoured." She pressed a hand against her chest, just below the collarbones. "But this woman usually protects _you _from the big, bad boys of the barracks." She pouted as she spoke, earning an evil glare from her friend.

"Jennifer, they're all scared of you – and none of them know you have Mako in your body." Both looked at the door as running footsteps were heard with shouts of joy. Jen shook her head before hunting out her nightwear – a chocolate t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Kai looked around the room as Jen went back into the room she had recently exited. This was the only single room in the barracks and Jen had gotten it due to the fact she was a female. Not that the room held much femininity – a few books and a letter-set sat on a small set of drawers not far from the bed. A black PHS was beside the books, near a bottle or two of nail varnish. Jen's uniform was already washed and hanging up in preparation for Monday whilst a pair of jeans and a t-shirt were hanging next to it. A pair of black leather gloves was on the bed pillows – Jennifer always wore them and he was yet to find out why.

"Hey J?"

"Yeah?" She came back out of the bathroom wearing her night gear, brushing her shoulder-length silver hair. He glanced quickly between the gloves and her, before replying.

"Doesn't matter." She shrugged as Kai went silent – he had decided to give her a bit more time to tell him. Both jumped at the sudden noise of knocking on the door.

"Time for lights out. Get to your own dorms." The deep voice of sergeant Rimes seemed to echo even through steel doors.

"Night J." He rose from the bed and headed to the door, pausing to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah... Night Kai." She waited patiently until he left, then bolted the door shut before reaching for the light switch.

**AN:** See that nice button there that says review? Please do as it says and give some encouragement?

Til the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... it seems like forever since i wrote this. Ah well, I finally got chapter 2 written so here you are. It migth be a while before the next chapter is written due to my exams starting this week. However i will try and see if i can chapter 3 written soon.

Review please and give me some guidance please - i don't know if this story is doing well or not - it would be nice to get some feedback.

**Disclaimer:**No i do not own FF7 or SquareEnix, no matter how much i wished i did.

Chapter 2

Faint rays of light peered through the blinds, softly illuminating the office. His computer hummed gently on the left side of the desk whilst he read through the paperwork that was piled on the opposite side of it. This was one of the many problems of being the General of SOLDIER: paperwork upon paperwork came to him, for even the smallest incidents.

"Hey. Want a morning pick-me up?" He nodded his head once before a steaming hot cup of coffee was placed beside his arm. The chair opposite him was pulled out and occupied by Zack Fair, who held his own cup of coffee.

"What do you what?"

"Not much of a morning person are you?" Zack shook his spiky black head before leaning back in the chair. "Seriously, where do they find all the paper for this? And how fast do they find the work?" Sephiroth sat back in his own chair as he took a drink from the cup, whilst listening to the puppy whine.

"In truth i have no idea – i just fill the sheets in."

"How do they find it all though? It's only been one day since you did the last lot." Zack shook his head again before taking another drink. Zack let his gaze roam around the room, eyes catching on Masumune, glinting in the fractured sunlight. There wasn't really anything else in the room, to catch his attention; after all, Sephiroth's office was always immaculate and organized just like the man. Zack began to whistle a tune to himself whilst Sephiroth began to read through his paperwork again.

"Was there something in particular you wanted?" Jade eyes looked at the slouching Lieutenant, waiting for an answer.

"Well.... You know how i got assigned to the cadets' supervision this week?" Zack scratched the back of his neck, as Sephiroth nodded once. "Does that mean that i can assign certain ones to private classes?"

"If you're going to do the classes, of course. Why though?"

"There's this one kid that looks like they could do really well if they were pushed – i wanna give them that push." Zack paused for a moment. "It's only one cadet so i was wondering if i'd be allowed. And now i know i am, i'll give them the offer the next time i see him." Zack noticed Sephiroth was focused on his paperwork again. He was getting used to this – the fact that Seph seemed to block him out when he started to get on a roll. Zack stood and walked towards the door.

"Which cadet is it?" Zack turned back to face the General.

"Kid called Laurett – comes from Icenya, I think. Real good with a sword – you'd like him." Zack crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"Laurett?" Sephiroth frowned at the name. This caused Zack to frown also – what did the General know about this cadet?

"Yeah – you know him?" Zack's curiosity was aroused even further when Sephiroth shook his head.

"I doubt it." Sephiroth sighed for a brief moment. "But i did know someone called Laurett once."

"Oh well... See ya later Seph!" Zack gave a half-hearted wave as he left Sephiroth's office. He was a man on a mission now and he had to supervise the cadets' weapon training. This was gonna be fun...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Right you pansies!" Sergeant Chancery was not to be laughed at – he towered over most of the cadets at the height of 6ft 5inches and he was a lot broader than them too, of course. He was under the impression that most of these cadets were weak-minded teenagers with mostly one thing on their minds – sex. As he barked out the lay-out for the lesson, many cadets began to pale. Kai looked at Jen with a lopsided smile.

"Five gil says none of them hold the sword for more than ten seconds before one faints." He looked slightly smug as he bet against the rest.

"Five gil says that they all hold their swords even whilst fainting." Jen gave a smile of her own, toning it down so it resembled a guy's.

"You're on." Jen laughed quietly to herself. The swords were given out and Kai began the ten second count down. There was a large thud when he reached zero. Looking along the line, they realized why; several cadets had fainted already when they realized the swords were the real deal – no more practice swords made of wood.

"That means you owe me five gil." Kai looked back at her with a smug smile.

"No it doesn't – we both owe zero gil." She turned her laugh into a cough as Chancery shot them a scowl. "I bet they would hold their swords as they fainted, you bet they would faint after 10 seconds – they cancel each other out."

"Fine – you can buy me a drink this weekend for tricking me!" Kai hissed at her as he realized her trick.

"Ok, it doesn't bother me. I was going out this weekend anyway." Jen gave a short smile before turning to face the door wall. It was easy to spot the dark haired First class, who watching them all, occasionally shaking his head in amusement.

"Alright you mice! Grab a partner and show me what you've learnt so far!" Kai put an arm on Jen as the rest all hurried away in small groups.

"This should be fun..." Kai muttered softly to himself causing Jen to smile gently as she gripped the sword she'd been given – hopefully this would last longer than the wooden ones.

"You picked me, so you put yourself in for it." Her smile brightened by a small amount as the sandy head groaned.

"Let's just get this over with."

By the time they had finished the lesson, Kai was sporting small bruises and was wincingly rubbing his wrists. Many of the cadets had bruises, some had infirmary-worthy injuries and one or two had received nothing at all - like a certain female at his side...

"I think I'm gonna have to improve if i want you as a spar partner again...."Kai groaned again as his wrists protested to be moved as he walked. They were heading towards the cafeteria, where they were most likely going to be poisoned...Again.

"I'm sorry – i got slightly carried away. I lost my restraint." Jen was shaking her head, her silvery hair waving around her face.

"Heh, don't worry about it – did you notice that First though?" Her cocked to the side. "He was watching you. I think he liked what he saw." Kai looked back as Jen stopped walking, her face a picture of horror.

"No, no, no... That's not good. If they get suspicious..."

"Calm down would ya?" Kai put a comforting arm around her shoulders and steered them toward the cafeteria again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zack was sat in Sergeant Rimes' office, awaiting the return of said sergeant. He'd spoken to Chancery already and the man had agreed to his new idea. Now it was just a matter of getting Rimes to agree to it...

"Lieutenant Fair! What can i do for you?" Zack looked at the man across from him for a moment. Rimes was like a bear, no wonder so many of his cadets behaved well...

"Jen Laurett." Two words were all he said and Rimes collapsed into a chair, waiting for what was next.

"What about the kid?" The sergeant's voice sounded strained.

"I want to give the kid extra lessons in sword work." Zack crossed his arms and couldn't help but wonder why the Sergeant seemed relieved.

"I think the kid'll agree straight away, but may i give you a suggestion?"

"I'm all ears." He sat up and put a small smile on his face. This would be good – was he gonna get told to go easy?

"Use your Buster please. Jen'll be aching to hold that monster in the corner." Zack turned top the corner Rimes pointed at and his eyes widened. In the corner was a giant sword. It was thinner than the Buster and a hell of a lot wider then Masumune... but it was still big – no wonder Jen had been so good in the lesson if he was used to that weapon.

"Rimes... Who the hell is Jen Laurett?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there.... I know it's been quite a while since i last updated this story, but I've finally got round to getting this chapter up.

I've moved house which took some doing and I'm currently at my mum's for part of my holiday - so i haven't been able to write much on any story... so I'm sorry for the long delay.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any aspect of FFVII except during my dreams - so without any further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

It was a nice, quiet afternoon during which Jen planned to go visit her cousin before coming back to ShinRa to revise her writing exams which were rapidly approaching. So stashing a blade down the inside of her knee high black boots before pulling on her long winter coat, which covered said boots by reaching her ankles, Jen began the trek to the exit of the ShinRa building. Once outside, she could breathe easy, free from the areas of high suspicion. Women were notallowed to join SOLDIER, and yet she'd been a cadet for going on two years... and that was with her father's best friends knowledgeable of her and one cadet accidentally finding out – luckily Kai had been firmly into men before that meeting...

She shook her head as she went passed the fountain, up the stairs and along to the station, back to acting like an actual woman. The train was ready to pull away when she stepped aboard, the conductor muttering something or other until she flashed him a dazzling smile – that shut him pretty quickly and when she finally steeped off into the slums, more than one man's heart was broken on the train. She watched the children carefully, remembering when she'd first been down here and one little brat had attempted to steal her wallet from her pocket.

Pity she wasn't allowed to have Sirius with her in Midgar...

The grey church effectively silenced her thoughts as she entered the sentinel-like building, not once allowing herself to look at the debris gathered around it. Jen paused long enough to sort her mind out as an extra voice wormed its way into her head. – It wasn't that it was unwelcome, it was just it was so oppressing and turbulent.

"You came back." The brunette near the flowers turned with a bright smile on her face.

"Of course, it's not everyday that I get a free afternoon to come down and visit you." Jen walked towards the flowers, the heels on her boots tapping against the wooden floor in a calming fashion. Aeris watched as Jen kneeled beside her and put her silver head against her bare shoulder, locks of silver brushing against the flowery strap.

"Headache?" Jen nodded briefly in answer to her question. Aeris placed a hand on Jen's head, causing the throbbing pain in Jen's head to recede and her face to relax into a peaceful smile.

"I think it's because i don't talk or listen to her like you and Mother. Heck, even Gem listens to her more than me..."

"But we're not the ones trying out for SOLDIER – you are." Aeris shook her head gently, as her cousin sighed slightly whilst half-rolling her eyes.

"But I'm not the one who completely blocks my memories, am i?" Jen's frown returned as she thought back to her partial amnesia – it was only her childhood she had difficulty remembering due to some sort of barrier in her mind that wasn't of her creation.

"I don't know why Gaia does that – maybe there's something she doesn't want you to know?"

"Aeris, I have a number two tattoo on my left hand." Jen sat upright, her right hand clenched around her gloved left. "What's so bad that the Planet blocks it from me mentally but not physically?"

"I honestly don't know... but it must have to do with that tattoo." Aeris frowned at Jen's left hand, before her smile brightened as other thoughts entered her mind.

"Your little Puppy coming today?" Jen smirked softly as Aeris' cheeks coloured a delicate rose shade.

"It's his first free afternoon in a long while – he's gonna spend an hour or so with me before he goes back."

"An hour or so? Aeris, if it's an afternoon, he should spend most of it with you." Jen folded her arms across her chest, her silver hair swaying softly at the motion.

"He's the Lieutenant of SOLDIER – he can't spend all afternoon with me, it just doesn't work like that."

"Ahh... I get it – an hour or so to get away from the paperwork." Aeris glared at her, prompting Jen to continue in a bid to defend herself. "What? Everyone knows Zack tries to get away from his paperwork." Aeris sighed before shaking her head, her long brown plait moving like a snake along her back.

"I know he's not an office type – he's too energetic for that – just like an actual puppy." Jen leaned to the side as Aeris sighed very dreamily.

"Ok... Miss Gainsborough – i shall take my leave and let you and the Puppy have a good 'hour or so'..." Jen gave a small bow as she stood, Aeris giving a bright smile as she watched her elder cousin's antics.

Jen left the church in a brighter mood than the one she had entered with – even after the headache the Planet had given her. She began to make her way through the slums back towards the station when the raven spiky locks of a certain SOLDIER caught her attention.

'He's not heading towards the church... what?' Jen frowned as she watched Zack seemingly chat up a store keeper, causing suspicion to grow inside of her...

'Oooh! She'll love that.' She bit back a sigh of relief when she saw what the 1st Class was now holding – trust Zack to find a store that sold flower seeds. She shook her head before continuing her way to the station.

---------------------------

Sephiroth cursed under his breath as he entered his office – the paperwork had yet again piled itself high on his desk. If only he could cast a Fire on it and watch it burn to ash...

It wasn't even 4 in the afternoon!

However there was one godsend; there would be no Zack to bother him as the 1st Class had gone to see his woman in the slums. Zack had tried to introduce them before, but something always came up – which in fact he was secretly pleased happened. To meet Zack's latest interest would remind him of things best kept in the past, especially since they had been cousins...

He shook his head before he could get too distracted and picked up the first file. Upon opening it, he shut it firmly once again, groaning softly to himself – why did Zack have to torture him? Why couldn't the Puppy have chosen another cadet to train? Why did it have to be the one that shared a very similar name to...?

"Wait a moment." Sephiroth reopened the file and sure enough there it was – the name Jen Laurett. He cast a glance towards the desk drawer which housed a single long-hidden photo, causing him to sift through memories.

"What did Angeal say about her name?" He sat back in his chair, thinking back to his youth when he first met the girl named Jennifer...

"_Hi!" _

"_Hey kid – what are you doing here?" Angeal ruffled the silver tresses of the girl gently._

"_Came to see what you're doing." She smiled softly at them, eyes glowing like sapphires. "And my name's Jennifer not kido!"_

"_Jennifer can be shortened you know."_

"_Can it? What else could i be called Angeal?" She gazed at the black haired boy, waiting anxiously for a list of names._

"_How about Pain? Annoyance? Brat? Trouble?" The red haired youth sat nearby began to trawl through a lot of his pet names for her._

"_I asked Angeal not you, Genesis!"_

"_Well, you could have Jenny, Jen or J." She turned back to Angeal as he mentioned the possibilities for her._

"_Jenny – J reminds me of Hojo's name for her." He looked at her from over the book he was reading. _

"_Why not Jen?" She turned challenging eyes on his jade ones, secretly demanding her answer._

"_Jen can be when you're our age." _

"_Mmmmm..... OK!" Jenny gave them a big grin before running back to where ever she'd popped in from._

"_That kid is trouble...." Genesis leaned back after seizing Loveless from its resting place on the floor._

"Jennifer can be shortened to Jen and she'd just be 19 now." He looked down at the file in his hand which clearly stated that Jen Laurett's 19th birthday had just been – January 15th. The thing that caught his complete attention was that there was no photo of the cadet – and it was stated that all ShinRa and SOLDIER personnel were required to have a single photo in their file… just in case something occurred whilst they were working for the company and it needed to be reported to family members – it was also mainly for identification purposes.

Glancing between the mound of paperwork still awaiting him and at the file in hand, he had a decision to make: work or pursuing the cadet.

Closing the door behind him as he left, he didn't even bother looking back at the pile that was inevitably going to grow even larger before he returned later…

------------------------------

"Now let's see… Physics revision or war theory?" Jen looked between the two books from a distance. The Physics one was slightly larger, albeit she did know more about war theory thanks to her father's constant drilling about SOLDIER. She couldn't even practice her swordplay or skills due to the first year cadets moving onto more complex lessons involving said skills – even the First Class training hall was closed to her today as Rimes was in a meeting apparently. What she wouldn't give to be a First Class at the moment…

She sighed softly as she picked up the Physics book – no point in delaying the inevitable…

That was until a soft but firm knock sounded on her door. She stared at it for a moment, wondering who it could be; it couldn't be one of her cadet mates as they were all out enjoying their free afternoon… and it couldn't be Rimes due to his meeting…

Taking a deep breath she went to open the door, hoping it was Kai coming back early so they would have more time to talk...

No such luck.

"Oh Lieutenant Fair!" She wasn't sure if the scream she heard was in fact in her head or out loud.

"Hey kid – i was wondering f i could have a word with you."

"Sure." She motioned for him to come in before shutting the door behind him. "Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong - I just have a proposition for you." Zack leaned against the wall, arms folded loosely.

'Oh – thank Shiva for that.' Jen inwardly sighed as a shot of relief hit her like a ton of bricks - he wasn't there to kick her out. "So what is it Lieutenant?" She tried to keep her face neutral, concealing any concern she had behind a mask of indifference.

"Well, it appears you have a natural talent." Zack gave a flash of a smile as he thought back to the cadet's lesson, where he had been purely captivated by her movements with a sword.

"A natural talent? Like your... flirtatious behaviour?" Her left eyebrow rose in speculation, her silver hair holding behind her shoulders for a change as she gave her shoulders a gentle shrug.

"That's right – only yours is in swords." He tried to keep his sudden curiosity at bay as the person in front of him began to look spookily similar to a certain tall, silver haired General he knew.

"Let me guess – if you're here, talking about natural sword talents... You want to ask if I'll do extra lessons?"

"Someone should give you a prize – how did you figure it out?"Spell broken – now it was just Jen standing in front of him, with a quirky little smile on the cadet's lips.

"Lucky guess I suppose... Plus Rimes gave me a heads up." Jen smiled softly as she thought back to earlier when Rimes had caught her in the corridor heading towards the cafeteria.

"That old bear – he said I would be the one to tell you." Jen had to stifle her laughter as Zack pulled a very puppy like face – now she understood why Aeris sometimes had a hard time dealing with the lieutenant of SOLDIER.

"So why did it take you so long to ask?"

"I had to clear a slot for the training room – or would you rather use those pathetic practice swords instead of this delightful blade?" Jen couldn't help but gasp at what he removed from his back - after all Zack was holding her beloved weapon, the Aurora Blade.

"I'm allowed to use Aurora?" She couldn't wait for his answer, it had been almost two years since she'd last held the Aurora Blade and its golden finish was exactly the same as it had been then, barely a blemish or scratch visible.

"So that's what it's called, huh? What do ya say to take it for a spin now?" He knew what the answer would be due to the look on Jen's face and the slight twitch in her right hand after he brought the golden sword into view.

"Now?" She looked between Zack, the sword in his hand and the physics book before making up her mind. "How long we got?" Zack grinned, a sparkle in his eyes.

'Hook, line and sinker...'


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there!! I know it has been a really long time since i was alive but I'm back. My GCSE's are done and dusted with really good grades. And this September, i started my A levels - what fun they have turned out to be......  
I hopefully will get a new chap up in a few weeks - if homework permits me that freedom...

**Disclaimer:**FFVII does not belong to me.... how sad.... Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 4

"Hey, got a minute?" Jen swung round as her shoulder was tapped on, a sense of worry dawning on her. It fled the moment she saw who it was though.

"Of course I have Kai." He blew a strand of sandy hair away from his face before moving to walk along side her.

"Well it doesn't seem that way anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" She absent-mindedly brushed her hair back behind her ear, trying to keep an eye out for a clock as she walked with Kai.

"Erm J, last time I saw you, your hair was shoulder length – now it's half way down your shoulder blades."

"I've been thinking of cutting it again." She appeared to be day-dreaming as she twirled a strand in her fingers, contemplating what to do with it.

"Oh, by the way – a certain General has been poking around." She froze. Turning her head to look at Kai properly, she noticed he was examining his fingernails and barely paying attention to her.

"Kai? What's he looking for?"

"Info."

"On whom, may I ask?" Kai's gaze flickered upwards through his sandy fringe. Her voice held the frightened trembling of a cornered child.

"You."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid, what took you....?" Zack trailed off as he noticed the distinct lack of colour in Jen's face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh? Oh – it's nothing – just rumours flying around you know." She gave a nervous laugh – there was no point worrying Zack with the news until she had a better understanding of it herself.

"Well you know you can talk to me at any time don't you?"

"Yes Zack - you put your number in my PHS yourself and then put it on a speed dial." Jen shook her head softly, storing everything she'd been told just before into a separate part of her mind. Then she became serious about why she was there and nodded towards the swords leaning against one of the benches.

"You sure you wanna do this today?"

"My, my – is the Lieutenant having second thoughts about the session today? The session he organised himself to get away from the paperwork mounting in his office?" Jen clapped a hand over her chest as if she disbelieved what he was saying.

"Good point – but we'll spilt this one up; half for sword practice, half for just going over the schedule for the last few months you're a cadet." Zack gave her hair a slight rub, causing many of the shorter strands to stick up in the air.

"Not everyone wants their head to be a porcupine like your's!" She cried out, hastily patting the static strands down as she raced after Zack.

What followed was an hour of parry, slash, feint, counter and then slight variation of the pattern as he constantly tried to disarm her. Once or twice she caught him off guard by using a riposte or lunge but she had to keep check on herself so that she didn't use her own little flourish on him – she really didn't want to blind the Lieutenant of SOLDIER or have to guide him to Aeris so she could heal him.

"Alright – first half's up." Zack took in a few deep breaths of air to cool down before leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, watching her with his deep violet eyes.

"You said you were going to go over the schedule for the next three months." Jen sat cross-legged on one of the benches while she waited for her heartbeat to return to normal. "Are you allowed to do that?"

"As long as it doesn't get spread around." Zack gave one of his infamous smiles.

"Ah... you're not." Jen placed the Aurora Blade over her crossed legs, the gold colouring still staying astonishingly untarnished.

"Well, what do you think it involves and I'll tell you if you're right." Zack was letting her guess again – which just proved her point that he really wasn't allowed to tell her.

"Well I know we get Mako tests, experience, both physical and written tests and a test run to see if we can work in a team or not." She smiled – this was all stuff she was prepared for as her father had gone through it before he died. The only thing was that she wasn't sure of was when all the tests would fit together on an actual timetable thing....

"That's right – Mako tests are first – in fact they're in a fortnight. Then there's the month field experience which is a week after the Makotests." He gave her another smile. "So you were right about how they followed each other. But when you come back from the field, you'll have a week rest then you have the team test – that's the point where most cadets are finished with the course. Either they can't work well in a team or they can't handle the Mako." He shook his head at that point, black spikes swaying softly, hypnotising Jen with their movements.

"Do you use gel or is it natural?"

"What?" It was such a random question in the middle of what they were discussing.

"Your hair – is it natural or do you use gel?" Ocean blue locked onto his violet for a moment, questioning but full of wonder.

"It's natural."

"Oh. Right.... What about the other two exams?" Back to topic again and back to a serious face.

"The physical and written exams are the last three weeks – a week of written and a week of physical. The spare week is for a bit of recuperation between the exam types." Zack watched her carefully; her head nodding as she took in the information, gloved fingers caressing the sword absent-mindedly.

"Ah so roughly two months of testing and examinations." She nodded her head again. "I can handle that. I take it there's a cadet meeting either this week or next where it's explained in full to the others, right?" She stood up after moving the sword and placing it with utmost care on the bench beside her.

"So I'll see you in a few days for your next session. Ok?"

"Sure Lieutenant – but how ever shall you cope when I'm not here?"

"I'll just have to annoy Seph some more." Zack gave a rather wolfish grin and she couldn't help but sigh.

"How ever does he put up with you?" It was the ageless question that all cadets wanted to know ever since Zack became the Lieutenant of SOLDIER.

"Who knows? Maybe when you get into SOLDIER you'll see for yourself." Zack had a little twinkle in his eyes.

"If and when I get into SOLDIER, I'm making sure to steer clear of you." She gave him a wave as she walked towards the gym door, using it as an effective barrier when she got through it. When she got into SOLDIER she'd make more effort to stay of the radar and if it was true that Sephiroth was searching for information on her, then did that he mean he knew someone like her when he was younger? Or perhaps he knew her? But could it merely be curiosity?

-------------------------------------------------------------

He gave a short sigh as he noticed the files piled haphazardly on his desk – he hadn't neglected the stuff these last few weeks, he just hadn't done as much as normal. He'd also 'forgotten' his appointment with Hojo whilst he had been doing his little research on Laurett. Several weeks of asking all the cadet supervisors and instructors had only left him with a glowing report of Laurett's skills – nothing about the cadet themself. And it was hopeless to even try to ask any cadets - they turned into a pile of mushy gloop literally if he even looked at them.

Glancing at the clock in his office, he almost forgot why Zack hadn't been waiting for him to return to his office. It was only when the Lieutenant came waltzing in, whistling a happy tune to himself, that Sephiroth realized he'd just missed the day's training session between Zack and Laurett.

"Any luck?" Zack grinned slightly as he slumped onto the office sofa, Sephiroth's right eye twitching at the motion.

"I would have had better results if I'd remembered the day and time."

"Well next time you're welcome to come observe." Zack crossed his arms as he reclined back. "I just don't get why you're so into this cadet."

Sephiroth was silent, Zack's question lingering in the air between them. It was only when Zack began to whistle again that the General moved. "I told you before I knew someone named Laurett once." Zack nodded in confirmation. Sephiroth's right hand trailed down his desk until it reached a certain drawer and pulled it out. Long pianist fingers curled around a wooden frame which was drawn out very delicately. "Here." He handed it to Zack, who upon looking at it, became enlightened to the General's actions.

"This is when you were younger, right?" Sephiroth nodded once. The picture contained four people - three boys and a girl. The girl was happily enfolded in the arms of the boy stood behind her. "That's Angeal... Genesis... You... and... Is that-?" Zack pointed to each face as he named them, his finger remaining on the fourth person. The face looked very familiar, especially when framed by that silver hair and accompanied by those deep ocean blue eyes.

"That's the person i used to know – Jennifer Laurett, or as we called her back then Jenny." If there was ever a time Sephiroth guarded his emotions it was now as past memories struggled to reach his attention.

"You think they're the same person?" Zack stared at the girl some more, mentally comparing her to the cadet he trained with so often.

"I've learned nothing is impossible. The cadet uses a sword called the Aurora Blade, don't they?"

"Why do you refer to Jen as 'they'? You're serious about this?"

"Zack answer the question."

"Yeah, Jen does – pretty good at twirling a sword more than double the regular cadet standard. Good at switching the sword between hands as well." Zack noticed the small smile forming on Sephiroth's face.

"I think i will come to your next session."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi..... Sorry it's been so long for an update but life has been getting in the way of my stories i'm afraid. The next update may be quite some time in the works as well as i'm approaching my A level exams - my mocks begin next week then in a month or so it's the real deal.

So I apologise in advance for the slow updates and I will try and get the next chap up as soon as possible.#

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own FFVII or Square Enix.

Chapter 5

Jen struggled to suppress a yawn as the amphitheatre began to slowly fill with tired cadets. Rolling her eyes, she watched a group of several lads drunkenly clamber their way over to her, Kai managing to grab the seat next to her whilst the others either sat in front or behind her, as per their norm.

"Why do we have to get up early today? It's supposed to be our morning off." Kai's head slumped onto her shoulder, using it as a pillow.

"It's because they want to go through the finalized timetable for our last few months as cadets." She pushed his head off her shoulder with a finger before shrugging her shoulders. "If you'd paid any attention at dinner last night you wouldn't have had any of the sergeants breathing down your necks to get you out of bed this morning."

"Alright Miss Know-it-all, so we didn't hear last night, ok?" One of the lads behind her, Declan, gave her hair a slight ruffle, causing her to squeak and raise her arms to defend her head.

"Come to think about it – you're not usually there for dinner announcements. Your boyfriend not show?" She rolled her eyes as the lads in front, Gray and Jake, turned to face her.

"I told you his not my boyfriend – he's my cousin's." Gray and Jake shook their heads in sync before Kai took the initiative and wapped them both on the head.

"Hey, look who it is." The one beside Declan, Anton, was pointing down towards the corner of the stage where the sergeants were just getting everything finalized. "It's actually him! It's the General!" Anton starting bouncing in his seat, as giddy as a schoolboy, just from seeing the General.

"So that's Sephiroth, huh? Doesn't look that bad." Gray scratched just under his chin, a little nervously.

'Sephiroth?' Jen put a hand over her eyes, rubbing gentle circles around them as a painful throb began to resonate behind them. 'I know I've met him before somewhere – but where?' She knew she'd never seen him during her time as a cadet, in fact she'd made every attempt not to see him just as a precaution – Rimes had warned her that no one in the entirety of SOLDIER had better senses then the General.

"You ok?" Kai's tones were hushed – he was obviously attempting to not draw attention. He needn't have bothered though as Anton's excited whispers were now spreading throughout the whole group of cadets, as if no one had ever seen the General in the flesh before, even though he'd been present on their first day.

"I'll be fine – just a slight headache." This wasn't the type that the Planet gave it her when trying to call on her Cetra side, but an actual headache – it was quite a new experience for her as she'd never had one that hadn't been the work of the Planet.

"Are you sure though? You've gone quite pale."

"I'll go ask the infirmary for some aspirin after they've finished explaining what's gonna happen." That seemed to settle Kai's concerns but not her own. Tuning out to what was being said as Zack had already given her a basic outline to come and her father had actually given her all the preparations for it all, she focused on the headache, examining it as thoroughly as she could. Of course she couldn't predict the white mist that fell upon her, accompanied by a flash of light.

* * *

"_Hey Jenny!!" She turned around, long hair whipping with the sudden movement, as she looked towards the one that had called her._

"_What is it?" It was revealed to be a young boy, but still visibly older than herself – most probably a few years older – and definitely taller than she would be at his age._

"_I thought you might like to go outside with me for a walk." She chewed her cheek as she glanced at the suited man behind him, her mind automatically recoiling at the Turk guard. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she watched as the man shifted nervously, one hand loosening his tie minutely whilst he looked around the room – everywhere except back at her. Satisfied with the Turk's reaction, she swung her attention back to the boy, a readily-formed answer waiting on her tongue._

"_I'd like that!! I've been longing to go outside for a few days now." She smiled brightly, her head tilting slightly towards the right. "But can I just grab a coat?" He nodded and she half ran to her room. Upon entering it, she grabbed the first coat she came to and hurriedly swung it on, glancing at the small mountain of books that had formed on her small desk. Great – she had 'homework' to do._

_Shaking her head, she left the room, her arms buried in the sleeves of the opposite arm as she realised that autumn had finally arrived – the chill of a freshly fallen rain was able to permeate even this far underground. She had to hide the small smile that was forming as she saw him waiting by the staircase, the Turk still trying not to look at her._

_It didn't take them long to race up the spiral staircase yet they were forced to wait for the Turk to catch up when they reached the top – though they were smart, they still didn't know the code get out and into freedom. Finally he caught up and the code was quickly put in, his fingers seeming to fly over the keypad. It was too fast for her to follow and she had long since stopped trying to guess the code as it was inputted. Then it was a case of following the passages and down the staircase into the main entranceway with its heavy-set wooden doors. She paused, admiring the sweeping staircase; too busy imagining another life where a beautifully gowned woman would delicately step down each stair, finally reaching out a hand to her consort before going to greet their guests._

_A slight tug on her arm pulled her out of the fantasy, back to the dull reality where neglect had ravished the magnificent building into a shade of time. She felt herself be pulled towards the rear of the mansion, her feet automatically moving until they reached a room where a grand piano was stood, worn and battered just like the rest of the building. That was when she snapped out of her delusional trance and focused out the large glassed double doors that were being hesitantly opened, as if the glass would suddenly shatter._

_Then it was bliss- the occasional short spell of freedom usually was. Leaves had been painted fiery orange, burning red and bright gold, large clumps forming under each tree as several more fluttered down to rest gently on the top of the pile. She stood still for a moment taking it all in, before her age kicked in and she felt the urge to run around and kick the leaves back into the sky. However, she knew she wouldn't, not with the Turk standing behind them, an unwanted presence. _

"_You don't need to follow us all the way round you know. You can see us quite plainly from the doorway." Jen couldn't help the small glare that was forming, the clouds were slowly beginning to part and this was the only freedom she'd had in a while – she wanted to enjoy it without a bulky bodyguard following her around. A muffled laugh caused her to glance over to the boy, whose face held an expression that indicated amusement at her words. The Turk glanced between them, gradually nodding his head._

"_Alright but if you get into trouble, don't hesitate to shout." He paused for a moment before continuing. "That goes extra for you Jennifer, especially if Sephiroth think s he can protect you from something he's not ready for yet." Then he was gone, heading towards the door where he could lounge against the rock as he relaxed, though his eyes would remain alert._

"_You told him." Sephiroth gave a small smile just as the sun finally burst through, bathing everything in a golden glow. She couldn't help but stare at him from the corner of her eye; the silver hair, so similar to her own, had a golden glow whilst the cat-like slitted green eyes seemed to warm to a hue like her mother's apple-green eyes. The sunlight helped to highlight areas under his clothes where steadily forming muscles were beginning to show. She averted her eyes quickly before he could catch her, instead scanning the sky overhead as a small bird danced above them with its partner._

"_I'll race you to the statue!" Sephiroth's eyes widened for a second then gleamed in challenge._

"_You're on."_

* * *

_She struggled to open her eyes. Truthfully she couldn't remember shutting them but perhaps she had fallen asleep? At last her eyes were able to groggily glance around her surroundings and suddenly she found herself wishing she hadn't. She had never been a big fan of medical-type areas – too pristine for her liking, but it had to be said that she despised laboratories such as the one she was in, even more._

_Attempting to sit up, she discovered something else – she was strapped onto the metal table and that wasn't the worst bit. A man with greasy tied-back hair and wearing a lab coat was looking over something on a counter nearby, muttering to himself as he did. But then he was turning around and coming across to her, pausing to check she was still securely strapped down._

_She tried to keep bile down as he picked a needle from the counter right next to her, his glasses glinting dangerously as he did so. That was something she had a slight phobia of – needles and injections._

_She couldn't hold in the squeak as the needle pierced the skin on her left arm, her body yearning for the joy of unconsciousness as fire began to spread along her limbs, the cause coursing through her veins. However the remedy came on swift wings as her vision began to cloud until she eventually blacked out._

* * *

Zack stood near the window of the single room that he had unconsciously taken when he came into the infirmary, his attention divided between the door and Jen's prone body that lay on the hospital bed.

Every so often there would be a slight twitch of her head or her eyes, but other than that she was completely still. It had almost been an hour since the doctor took a sample of her blood to run through a diagnostic and there was no sign of either a doctor or nurse to tell him just what was going on. She'd been perfectly healthy when he saw her earlier and for her to just suddenly collapse? Something wasn't right.

His musings suddenly went flying out of his mind as a commotion could be heard outside. A doctor opened the door slightly and motioned for him to come over, the confused face of the man puzzling him even further.

"What's up doc?"

"Lieutenant, you told me you brought a cadet in correct?" Zack leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest, a frown etched upon his face.

"Yeah; why does that matter?"

"The test results just came back – Lieutenant, were you aware that this cadet has high levels of Mako in their bloodstream?" The doctor had been flipping papers over on the clipboard he had, pausing to look over it at Zack.

"Is there anything else unusual or just that?" He made a mental note to talk to Jen when she woke up about this. But then again, maybe Sephiroth or Sergeant Rimes would be able to fill him better if they knew.

"Now you mention it there was another anomaly. It's only First Class who receive J Cells from the lab isn't it?" Zack nodded, knowing where this one was going already. "Laurett would also appear to have a large concentration of them. If I didn't know better, I would think that she was an almost perfect female version of the General himself based on the level of both of these." Zack sighed – when he'd willingly taken Jen on as a student, he hadn't expected this type of problems to arise. She'd even said that she wasn't keeping anything from him when he'd asked how she was so good at swordplay.

"Is it possible she doesn't know herself?" The doctor seemed to think on that one for a moment.

"I doubt that very much – how can someone not be aware of this?" The man frowned again, clearly thinking of something else. Zack sighed, frustrated as he watched this doctor. He made it seem that Jen was attempting to conceal all these enhancements from everyone, even though everything else pointed at the girl being open and honest about everything - except her gender that was.

"Amnesia." Zack could swear he just jumped a mile but he was certain it would've been higher for the doctor. Someone really needed to get some sort of alert system tied to the man so people would have some warning before he turned up abruptly.

"What?" Zack couldn't help but say it – Sephiroth had just popped out of nowhere, surprising him enough that he'd missed what the General had said.

"Laurett has amnesia."

"Ah… I never thought about memory problems. Yes, amnesia would be a viable reason for her not being able to inform you of this alteration." The doctor willingly handed over the file as a pale hand reached out for them, watching as Sephiroth did exactly as he'd done previously – flipping through the pages, reading each one thoroughly. But the General also did something he hadn't earlier – set the file on fire with the help of a Fire Materia.

"Any other files on her?" The doctor shook his head, in some shock after such a precious document was destroyed. "Good."

"You do realise that if she is ever brought here after today, we'll have to redo all those tests?"

"If she's ever brought here again, she'd have to be unconscious – she's afraid of medical areas." Zack couldn't prevent the smile that formed as he watched the doctor attempt to make Sephiroth feel a little guilty about what he had just done – but that would probably never happen, the General was on a mission of sorts and he thought he knew what it was. All medical files for personnel went online so they could easily be accessed by other ShinRa medical facilities if a person ever needed treatment in a different area to normal. There was one person in particular who read most people's files if he deemed them a possible 'specimen' for an experiment, even though SOLDIER was off limits thanks to the General but there was often the case of a missing cadet who 'failed' the Mako test.

"I'll just go check on Jen." A single nod was all he got to show that Sephiroth had heard him, the General focused on the man in front of him, who was still attempting to make sense of the General's lack of concern.

Slipping back inside the room quietly, he didn't expect to see that she'd moved. In fact she was no longer lying on the bed, but was sitting in the window, staring at the outside world. Silver hair fell in a curtain around her face, effectively shielding it from view, leaving him to guess what type of mood she would be in.

"You're upset with me."

"Well..." Zack scratched his neck; the statement was blunt, not to mention devoid of emotion, and not what he was used to from her. "You did promise that you weren't keeping anything hidden away."

"I know – I lied but the only thing was that I was female." He watched as her arms tightened around her waist, almost as if she was trying to make herself smaller.

"So what about the enhancements?" Zack dragged a hand down his face, keeping the rants locked inside – shouting and raving would probably have a negative effect at the moment.

"Enhancements?" The silver curtain was pushed back as she turned a questioning face to him. "I was told it was inherited." Violet eyes blinked as Zack tried to make sense of her words.

"Who told you that? Who would you have inherited it from?"

"My mother told me and it was... my father that I supposedly got it from." Tired oceanic eyes locked with his for a brief moment before moving to focus on something behind him. He knew that tactic – the one where if you couldn't look someone in the eye, you focused on something just behind them instead.

"So who was your father then?"

"My predecessor – Jetson Laurett." He heard Jen giggle gently into her hand as he was caught by surprise, yet again, by Sephiroth's unannounced arrival.

"Do you have to do that? One of these days you'll make my heart stop." To emphasise his point, Zack held one hand over his heart, not missing the smirk that was plastered on Sephiroth's face or the easy smile that seemed to brighten Jen's face.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Sephiroth's face suddenly slipped into an expression of seriousness and thoughtfulness as he mulled over Zack's words. Zack folded his arms over his chest, pulling a pout as he tried to look like a stroppy teen.

"Would you two stop?? Please!" The giggles from beforehand had finally turned into full hysterics, her arms cradling her chest as if it hurt – which it probably did due to all that laughing. Suddenly that hypnotic sound stopped as abruptly as it had begun, the curtain of silver hair loosening enough to fall forwards again.

"What's wrong?" Zack looked at the girl, who was holding herself as though she'd been cornered.

"I'm waiting for one of you to suddenly say 'pack your things and make yourself scarce by the morning.'" Zack felt his jaw drop as he listened to her, almost shouting that he would never do such a thing, but his tongue was silenced by the look of horror that had passed over Sephiroth's face. Watching the General fight against some hidden urge, Zack knew that Jen wouldn't be leaving SOLDIER for quite some time if Sephiroth had anything to do with it. "Well?" The woman in question was now facing them, a curious gleam in her eyes that seemed to call for an answer.

"If Zack ever told you that, I think he'd be having his head examined."

"Hey!!" Now Zack had shaken himself out of his daze, he could attempt to defend himself. "I wouldn't tell her to leave!" Problem was, he couldn't hold a glare for too long, especially not with two silver-heads looking so relieved, both for their own reasons. Zack nodded his head once as Jen's lips formed the words 'Thank you'.


End file.
